This invention pertains to actuators and particularly to actuator controls. More particularly, it pertains to interfacing among controllers. Actuators designed without microcontrollers that have floating control inputs may typically drive an actuator motor directly from the floating control input. This may cause a current link on the floating control input that is in line with the worst-case minimum input current required to keep a triac active on virtually all controllers (i.e., legacy and modem).